jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodia
Rodia is home to the Rodians, located along the Corellian Run. Their leader is the Grand Protector Vreegon who has made great strides to bring an end to infighting and unite the clans. It is defended by the Free Jedi Order. Description Rodia was a hot, humid world which was covered in dense tropical jungles as well as sprawling cities and industrial areas. A large area of the planet was also covered in oceans and there appeared to be two polar regions on the extreme latitudes. It has two major cities, Iskaayuma and the capital, Equator City. It is the home of local businesses, like Tonena Munitions Corporation and the Rodmark Weapons Plant. It has also become the home of several major off-world businesses, such as Throndec Industries and Wookiee Cube, who's space casino, the Wild Wroshyr is currently located behind Rodia's largest moon, Enak. History When Teezyk was Grand Protector, his son-in-law Vreegon convinced him to bring a Jedi named Brulax Ruso to aid in protection of the planet. Master Ruso subsequently founded the Free Jedi Order on Rodia. A Sith name Jark Hothar decided he wanted to take the planet in order to create an army of super soldiers by brainwashing the Jedi into becoming his mindless slaves. There was a short space battle, in which Jark's forces where defeated. However, the short space battle was a ruse. Jark was in one of 9 transports which decended to the surface, using a prototype missile to create a small, temporary gap the shields. The transports landed all over the city, forcing the Rodian Regiment and the Free Jedi Order to spread out to defend them. This was still just a ruse. With the defenders occupied, Jark entered the Grand Protector's mansion and took his family hostage, forcing the GP to do as he ordered. Per Jark's orders, Vreegon broadcasted across Equator City that the Jedi were outlaws and ordered the Rodian Regiment to attack. They forced the Jedi to flee the city and destroyed the warehouse which had served at their home. Traveller's Guide entry Rodia An industrial planet in the Tyrius system in the Mid Rim, was the homeworld to the Rodians, being the birthworld of the bounty hunter Greedo. Rodia was a hot, humid world which was covered in dense tropical jungles as well as sprawling cities and industrial areas. A large area of the planet was also covered in oceans and there appeared to be two polar regions on the extreme latitudes. -IC Sympathy: Jedi -type of RP you are most likely to find here: Closed RP i.e. no notification is required for Rodians who wish to start on the planet. All others must enter in open orbit and request permission to land with Rodian control. Those traveling to the Wild Wroshyr Casino must get landing permission from. New players must begin at padawan level or equivalent. Rodians have the opportunity to join the Rodian Regiment. All rules regarding fleets and armies within the JVS universe are the same here, exceptions for a storyline must be worked out with planetary leaders. -What to expect as a new RP arrival wanting to write here: Prefer writers here for the “long haul.” Gambling may be done in the Wild Wroshyr Casino in Orbit Jedi Training for anyone who desires it Expect some spontaneous RP. However major plot points ( battles, character deaths, etc.) must be planned or scripted with all involved parties and planetary leaders. Leaders: Grand Protector: Vreegon, NPC of Brulax Ruso Rodian Regiment: Mweeko Beela (alternate of Takwen) Free Jedi Order: Oraltor Nadon No OOC chat on the board. -The Major faction is the Free Jedi Order Past RP points of interest: Destruction of Iskaayuma by Hex Missiles in 1.0 Immigration of G3 droids (Open Orbit, E-City, and Iskaayuma) Ongoing rebuilding of Iskaayuma from Hex Missile attack Salnor winning the Flip of the Credit Current RP storyline: The Freedom War: Jark Hothar returned to Rodia after his previous defeat and subsequent escape and took the Grand Protector’s family hostage. Through coercion, Vreegon made an announcement in Equator City that the jedi were now enemies of Rodia and the Rodian Regiment was sent to destroy their warehouse. The jedi fled to Iskaayuma and the Throndec Industries factory where they prepared for the counterattack. Jark installed Renato Accosta as adviser to the Grand Protector. Behind the Scenes Rodia was the second planet to ever recieve the platinum rating. Corellia was the first and Tynna followed after. All received the rating on the same day. Category:Mid Rim Category:Planets Category:Universe 1.0 Planets Category:Universe 1.5 Planets Category:Universe 2.0 Planets